A Pirate's Life for Me: The Tale of Gayle
by Moony778Savvy
Summary: A new pirate has been seen on the Caribbean and strangest of all...IT'S A FEMALE! Join Gayle Sabers as she sails the Carribean and faces many tribulations to get her ship back.


A/N: Hello my name's Amanda and this is my first fanfic for fanfiction.net.  This started out as a fanfic diary but thanks to some help from Sirius About Marauders I've put it up here!  Anyway like I said this is my first fanfic and I would enjoy and welcome any compliments you have.  As a note all flames will be tossed out to sea!! Now read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or things from POTC however I do own the characters Kay Dagger and Gayle Saber…not to mention their ship the Horizon.

{*}{*}{*}

"What do you mean they have nothing left? Not those other pirates again?"  Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl was getting rather tired of hearing this.  For the last few weeks, every island or coast he and his crew had tried to pillage hardly had anything left for he and his crew to pillage. There were new pirates in the Caribbean, and they were obviously very good.  "Aye cap'n." Anna Maria said confirming Jack's exclamation.   Jack took off his hat and scratched his head. He had to do something; he couldn't just sit around and let other pirates steal his loot. He's Captain Jack Sparrow!

"We have to do something, we can't just sit around and let our loot be taken from under our noses, savvy? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Well have any of the landlovers said anything about them?"  "Nay cap'n. O' course, we've not really asked," one of his crew said.  "Well get to it then!" he yelled and several of his crew members ran off the boat and into town. "We'll get to the bottom of this," he said to his first mate Anna Maria, "and when we find them we'll pillage _their_ boat and get back all of the loot we should have gotten from the last 5 villages." She nodded in agreement, though she wasn't really listening, she didn't usually listen to Jack when he had a new idea, most of his ideas were a little daft if you asked her, but come to think of it, they did usually work.

They had been sitting there for a few hours when the lot of the crew came back. The crew had loads of stories to tell the captain, but they were all very much the same. And the biggest surprise of all was--

"Women!"

"What do you mean women? The lot of them?"  "Two women and a crew full o' men, but the men don't do anything, says them." he motioned behind him. He had brought two clean-cut men aboard who were looked around disgustedly at the dirty pirates. Their hands were tied behind their backs. Jack walked slowly over to them.

"Women, says you?"

"You've not heard the stories then, pirate?" said the tallest man trying to sound brave. 

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, landlover." He moved closer to the man, close enough for the man to smell his body odor. The man turned away in disgust, but still determined to sound brave. "Yes, I've heard of you. But obviously the famous Jack Sp--"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow is being overrun by a couple of women." he smirked.

"Tell me about these women." The man didn't speak. Jack pulled out his sword and put it to the mans throat, though he didn't really intend on killing him. If he wouldn't talk there was still the other little cowardly man, and if he wouldn't he could just find some other villagers. "You tell me about these women, or I'll be forced to take drastic actions... savvy landlover?"

The man didn't have to speak and Captain Jack Sparrow didn't have to take any drastic action, because the little cowardly man exploded in explanation. "They're pirates. No one knows where they come from. Travel on a boat called the Horizon, has red sails it does. Don' think they won' kill ya, cuz they will, don' like te, but they will if the 'ave te. Gayle Saber and Kay Dagger they are." Jack took a few minutes to soak this all in. He looked at his crew who looked just as stumped as he was. 

{*}

The famous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl paced up and down the deck of his ship. He had been doing this for several hours now and the crew had nothing to do but watch him. Then finally he stopped. They all sat up alert to hear what their Captain had to say. "Here's what we'll do." He explained to them that they would go straight and not stop until they found the Horizon and the female pirates aboard it. His plan ended there, they waited for him to go on. "Well I haven't decided what to do with them after that." They all stared at him awaiting his next command. "Well on with it!" he yelled and walked up to the steering wheel. He stroked it lovingly; he loved his boat, the Black Pearl, like nothing else. It was his one and only true love, sure he had loads of women on the side, but he didn't love any of them, which was mainly the reason he got slapped so much. He had never met "the" woman, he doubted he ever would, but he didn't care, because he was a pirate. He had his boat, and that's all that mattered to him. His boat and his crew. All that and he was the most feared pirate in the Caribbean, of course these women were quite a threat, but he would get to the bottom of this. "Onward ho!" he yelled and they let up the anchor. "Did you find out when they hit this harbor?" he asked one of his crew by the name of Dead Eye. "Aye Cap'n. Only 2 days ago, they shant be to far ahead"

Jack smiled at this news. Yes, he would find this Gayle Saber and this Kay Dagger he had heard about. Both captains of the boat, they worked together with their crew full of men. The cowardly villager had said they went into town alone and no one knew how they did it. They had only killed 5 men, but then again they hadn't been in the Caribbean long either. Jack contemplated what they would do when they found the women, he didn't want to kill them, nay, but he didn't want them meddling in his affairs either. Maybe they could make a deal, come to an agreement. He would just have to wait to find them before he thought of a plan. He didn't have any idea what he was dealing with yet.

They sailed and sailed for days. The Horizon was obviously very fast for keeping ahead for so long, but not as fast as the Black Pearl, for after 4 days at most, they found the Horizon with its red sails hidden behind some rocks at the side of an island. 

{*}{*}{*}

AN: Well how'd ya like the story so far…Gayle and Kay will be in the next one.  But I'll include a description of Gayle here, since she IS the main character of this little tale:

Gayle Saber is…A pirate standing at about 5'2", very pale for a pirate with straight black hair that hangs just below her shoulders. She has a pirate brand on her right wrist and on the underneath side of her left wrist is a tattoo of crossed swords with a G and an S in the corners of the swords. She is about 19 years old and has no living family that she is aware of. Her father, the only relative she had ever known and also a pirate, died when she was 17. She is somewhat skinny and has dark brown eyes. She has a wonderful, light personality and can make almost anyone laugh even in the worst of situations, and she can justify about anything.


End file.
